


Passion Struck

by RayneDestiny



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: Dark Elves, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneDestiny/pseuds/RayneDestiny
Summary: You interfered with your Dark Elf roommate's plans, and now she's decided to use you as a substitute.





	

Every night, you have the same dream. A dream of an unknown woman taking you to heights of pleasure that you've never known before. Tonight was no different.

This time, you are blindfolded. Not being able to see her only leaves you in anticipation for what would happen next. Feather-light strokes start on your chest and slowly move down your abdomen, bypassing your straining cock entirely and moving to your inner thighs. She's barely touched you all night and you can't take much more of this slow torture. You whimper with need, tugging at the ropes she's tied you down to the bed with.

She chuckles. "Do you want me to touch you? You know what you have to do."

"Please touch me, Mistress," you plead desperately, hoping that this time she will actually do it.

"You've been good... I think you deserve a reward..."

Her mouth is suddenly on you, sucking and lapping at the head of your cock...

And then your eyes open. 

You aren't sure if you're actually awake or still dreaming. You are in your bedroom, and no longer blindfolded, but you're still naked and tied to your bed. And most importantly, you still have that wet heat around your length. You crane your head down to see who it is. Your eyes are met with the sight of hair and eyes the color of moonlight. "Tamira!" you gasp in surprise, right before she does a trick with her tongue that sends sparks shooting up your spine. "W-what are... you doing?" you ask between groans of pleasure.

She pulls off of you to answer, your cock leaving her lips with a 'pop'. "Giving you a blowjob; don't tell me you don't know what one of those is." She slowly climbs up your body, and you see bare shoulders leading to breasts that just begged to be fondled. From what you could see, her body was just as bare as yours. "You let my prey escape," she says as she straddles your hips, carefully arranging herself to not give you any further stimulation. She looms above you with a dark, predatory expression that you had never seen before.

 

* * *

 

It had been a long day, like most were this time of year. Finals were coming up and you had been spending all of your time from early in the morning until late in the evening either studying or placing the final touches on end-of-semester projects. You were exhausted and all you wanted was your bed, especially since you had the next day free from classes.

You unlocked the door to the apartment you shared with Tamira, a Dark Elf. It was supposed to be another step in the recently introduced Interspecies Cultural Exchange Act by allowing all students to intermingle at select college institutions. The perk was that you got to share an apartment with a very attractive woman who tended to follow the rules of "clothing: optional." The drawback was that she didn't seem to be interested in you in the slightest, except for intentionally being a cock tease for her own amusement.

As soon as you stepped into the apartment, the sounds of struggling met your ears, and you rushed to the living room, only to see your roommate on top of what looked like another female student. "Help!" the student cried, and you quickly snatched off Tamira, freeing her. It was indeed another student, this one being a regular Elf. You knew that Elves and Dark Elves hated each other with a passion, so you assumed that the entire encounter was an argument turned physical. But as you looked closer at the Elf, you saw that her shirt was unbuttoned and her bra askew.

Was Tamira trying to...?

"Thank you," the Elf said, as she quickly gathered herself and left as fast as she could, cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment. Your roommate struggled in your arms, demanding to be let go, but you refused, holding on tightly until you were sure that the Elf was a safe distance away.

"How dare you!" Tamira hissed at you once she was finally free. "I finally had her where I wanted her!"

"I'm sure what you were doing was illegal, Tami," you respond back, trying not to feel too intimidated by the obviously angry woman in front of you.

"Don't call me that," Tamira snapped, angrily pacing through the living room. "Besides, she would've been begging me to continue if you hadn't have interrupted me."

You couldn't help but to picture the two Elves sliding together, Tamira's brown skin contrasting beautifully with the Elf's fair skin as she nipped at the other woman's neck, causing her to moan…

And now was not the time to continue that train of thought. "Tamira, I don't care what would've happened. The fact is that you were molesting someone against their will and that is wrong here."

"Hn. I wonder if you will be saying that later?" you hear Tamira ask under her breath. However, before you could ask her what she meant by her statement, she was gone. With a shrug, you dismissed her words. It was late and you had already been tired when you first entered the apartment. The adrenaline rush from Tamira's antics was now wearing off and you were even more tired than before. Without giving the evening's events another thought, you showered and headed to bed, not even bothering to put on your pajamas.

 

* * *

 

“You let my prey escape.”

You’ve always wanted to wake up to a beautiful woman having her way with you, but you never planned for it to happen anything like this. “Is that why you came here and tied me up?”

“You’re going to take her place,” Tamira answers, slowly dragging a finger down your chest.

“And if I refuse?” you ask, trying to ignore the way your body was heating up from her touches.

Tamira throws her head back and laughs. “Oh, I’m sorry,” she says upon calming down. “I let you think you had a choice.” As if to prove her point, she leans down and begins to sensually nibble the on the shell of your ear just as her fingers start to lightly stroke up and down your neck. Nibbles soon turn into a trail of open mouthed kisses ghosting along your jaw and down the sensitive skin of your neck, before she stops to suck gently on your throbbing pulse. You close your fists onto the ropes they’re bound with, trying to withstand the pulse of heat that flows through your body. You have to be strong, you have to resist.

She leans up, staring down at you through lidded eyes, her liquid silver gaze focused on your lips. You lick them unconsciously, and that was all she needed as she leans down and touches her soft lips to yours. Your eyes slide closed and you find yourself surrendering to the sure, unhurried movements of her mouth on yours. Your head grew muddled and you wrench it away, trying to gain a small modicum of control. "Tamira, stop this now," you demand, even as you wish for her to kiss you again.

The dark elf only hums in response, leaning back down to capture your lips once again. Her tongue traces your bottom lip for permission and without thinking, you immediately open your mouth. She confidently plunges her tongue inside, and you are briefly put out on having been denied this for so long. She tastes sweet, like fruit and you instantly want more. However, she pulls back, and places her mouth next to your ear, her warm breath sending shivers down your spine. "Still want me to stop?" she asks before leaning back.

"Untie me," you respond.

"Kiss me and I'll untie you," Tamira says with a smile.

That was the last thing that you want to do, but she'd tasted so sweet, and you were already building up a craving for her. In the low light, her lips look so tempting, slightly darker and swollen than normal, and downright irresistible. "Fine," you grind out stubbornly. Her lips descend upon yours once again, however, this time she let you control the pace as your reward. You hungrily explore her mouth, your tongues sliding together sinuously. You hold on to the moment for as long as you can, only releasing her lips when your lungs begin to burn for air.

Tamira's eyes widen in surprise. "Wow... I didn't know you could... wow." A slow grin spreads over her face. "What have I been missing out on?" she says to herself thoughtfully as she brushes her silver hair out of her face.

You stare up at her, your entire body begging for her touch somewhere other that your lips and neck, briefly forgetting why you are resisting such a beautiful woman in the first place. Oh, right. "Isn't this the part where you untie me?"

She hums again. "I never said I would do it right away," she replies, her fingertips sliding over your collarbone and onto your chest to trace circles around your nipple, "I want to play with you just a little longer."  She rolls the nub between her finger and thumb, causing a jolt of pleasure to shoot straight down to your neglected member. You can't stop the hiss of pleasure that escapes your lips. "You like that, I see..." Her mouth descends on you without warning, her lips closing around the taut pebble and sucking. You cry out when she suddenly switches to the neglected nub, giving it the same treatment until it matches its swollen twin and your body is left yearning for more.

You find yourself arching into her gentle touch, hoping that she'd touch even lower. She shifts in your lap and you moan as you felt her damp center come in contact with your length. Your hips buck involuntarily, trying to get more of that delicious heat, but she only moves once again, taking it all away. "Tamira," you whine in frustration, struggling in your bonds in the hopes that you could break them and make her continue, but they hold fast.

She only giggles in response, soon positioning herself over you again, this time rocking her hips, sliding over you, coating your hard shaft with her juices. This time when you buck your hips, she only moans and grinds her hips down harder. Your moans filled the air along with hers, you could feel yourself racing towards the edge -- and she stops once again. You whimper in agony at your denied release, and she only grins wickedly. This is rapidly turning into the same dream you were having before you woke up.

"More," you whisper, desperate to cum.

"Beg me for it," Tamira murmurs softly, her silver eyes darkened with lust.

"Tamira..."

"Give yourself to me," she demands, teasingly rubbing her slit on you once again.

"Please, Tamira... I... I'm yours," you utter brokenly, finally surrendering yourself to her.

She smirks triumphantly and steadies your cock before impaling herself upon it, taking you to the hilt and surrounding you with her tight, wet, heat. You both cry out, the exquisite pleasure of your bodies joining burning through you, but it still wasn’t enough to slake your appetites. She rests her hands on your chest and begins a slow rhythm, testing different angles to find the one the most satisfying to her, and then picking up a pace that has you writhing and moaning her name like a prayer. Your body responds on instinct, thrusting up into her soaked tunnel and that only encourages her. Faster, harder, deeper she takes you, leaving you so overwhelmed that you can’t even think.

Tamira looked like a goddess, rapidly rising and falling, her breasts jiggling with every movement as she rode your lap, a small sheen of sweat making her skin glisten, nearly driving you crazy with her unrelenting pace. Sweet pants and gasps fall from her mouth as those smoldering orbs of gray pierce your own darkened eyes from under her lowered eyelids. You squeeze your eyes shut; trying to shut out the erotic sight before it made you come undone prematurely, but the image was already imprinted beneath your eyelids and refused to be blocked out.

You feel yourself tumbling closer and closer to the precipice, the tight coil of embers inside you tightening more and more with each passionate glide of her hips, threatening to explode and consume you. You determinedly pump up into her, matching every downward grind, your hands grabbing around for something to hold on to – but finding nothing – your teeth sinking into your lip, anything to distract you from the mounting pressure rapidly building up.

She knows. “Not yet,” she groans out, aware of your desperate thrusts and moans. She slides a hand from your chest to her soaked entrance and frantically rubs the small bundle of nerves at the apex of her folds with her fingers. Your eyes snap open, unable to resist the call of watching her use your body for her pleasure. "Now," she says in a voice just barely above a whisper, her voice ending in a sob as her back arches like a taut bow. She closes around your manhood hot and tight as she is seized by a powerful climax.

A long, husky moan leaves your lips and a burst of stars blinds your vision as you finally reach the edge and plunge into oblivion, her muscles milking you of every drop as you release deep inside. The strength of your climax was so great – due to the long buildup – that you blacked out.

 

* * *

 

The sun is starting to come up when you open your eyes. You grumble and throw an arm over your eyes. Wait – your arm? You sigh deeply. These dreams that you’ve been having are definitely getting out of hand now that you’ve dreamed about your roommate. While you’ve always found her attractive, you’re not sure if you’ll ever be able to look at her without getting a hard-on now. Against your better judgement, you allow yourself to replay your dreams’ events again in your mind. It would never happen anyway, you tell yourself as you feel yourself stiffen and begin to stroke your throbbing member. You just needed to take the edge off this desire that you had for her and then everything could go back to normal…

A hand lands on yours, stopping your movements. “You couldn’t wait for me?” a muffled voice questions from underneath the blankets. Surprised, you lift up the blankets, revealing Tamira. “I was a bit worried when you blacked out on me and didn’t wake back up, but I see you’re just fine now,” she says as she sits up with a self-satisfied grin on her face.

You growl, kissing her almost desperately and tackling her down onto the bed, descending upon her like a starving wolf. It’s just like you thought before only in a very different way – you just needed to take the edge off this desire you had for her…


End file.
